Death of an Angel
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Ran was killed while trying to save Ai from Calvados. How will Conan survive? Why is Kaitou Kid trying to help him?


"Ran. Ran! RAN!!!!!!!!" Shinichi screamed. Ran had just ran to save Ai and one of Calvados' bullets had hit her. It was all like a bad dream. Shinichi was hoping that he would be woken up any second. What would have to live for without Ran?

At first everyone thought that the wound wasn't critical. How wrong everyone had been. The bullet had actually hit a major artery in her arm and she bled so much she died. Everyone was so depressed after that. Even Vermouth couldn't believe it. Her angel and just been killed. Ai blamed herself for Ran's death. After all it had been a bullet that was meant to hit her that had hit Ran instead. Ai couldn't even pretend to comfort Shinichi because while she wasn't as depressed as he was she was still very depressed.

Jodie-sensei couldn't even believe it. Just yesterday Ran had been smiling as if there wasn't even a care in the world. Now… now no one would see that smile ever again. It was as if a part was missing from everyone that she touched.

When Conan finally got home he locked himself in his room. Before he did that though he looked in the mirror wondering why he never told Ran about his secret. The reason for keeping it a secret was all in vain anyways. I mean she ended up dying at the hands of the Black Organization anyways.

The police promised that they would try to find the murderer. Conan knew that they would fail. Vermouth ran away as soon as she saw the fallen Ran. She tried to laugh it off at first until she noticed that there was so much blood. The blood was everywhere. This was never supposed to happen. Calvados was killed by Vermouth's hand. Everyone was surprised by that. No one thought that she would kill someone for killing another and yet here she was killing her comrade to avenge Ran's death. Akai didn't even need to come out. As if he could have come out though. He was too surprised by what had aspired with Ran and Vermouth that he couldn't move. He especially couldn't move with Ai staring wide eyed at all the blood around her.

When the police had gotten there all they found were Ran's body, Conan having fainted from the shock with tears trailing down his cheeks, Ai was crying so hard and kept picturing her sisters death, and Jodie was open mouthed with shock. They had to ask them all that had happened even though they knew that it would be hard on them. All that they got for responses though were small unintelligible noises. They even tried waking up Conan and asking him since he is normally the most level headed one, even more than Jodie-sensei. All they got from Conan when he woke up was a blank stare, more tears, and charades of what had happened. He pointed at Ran, then to the building behind them, and finally what looked like something was toppling. As soon as he finished the charade show he fainted again. The police followed his lead though and went to the roof of the building and found Calvados' body with guns surrounding him. They determined that he was the murderer of Ran but that raised more questions. Why was he there? Who killed him? The police decided to take everyone home after checking out the scene.

First they took Jodie home. Then Ai was taken to Agasa's. Finally they took Conan back to the Mouri Detective Agency. When they got Conan home they noticed that Kogoro was not home so they decided to wait for him. While waiting they had Takagi call Kisaki Eri to tell her of Ran's passing.

Kisaki Eri was just about to finish her work for the day when she heard the phone ring. It was only her and her secretary left in the office so she answered it. Eri immediately regretted answering that fateful phone call. Before the caller could even get a full sentence in Eri was on the floor having fainted from the shock. Her secretary quickly ran in when she heard the loud thump and while checking Eri she answered the phone. She quickly understood why Eri was on the floor like that now. Her daughter had just been killed. She was crying for Eri and for Ran who had been killed.

The next day at school Ran was absent and everyone was surprised about that. Not only was Ran never absent, she was never late. Ran wasn't the only one absent. Jodie-sensei wasn't there either and no one bothered to try to explain both of their absences. It wasn't that no one could figure out why they were absent though because whenever you tried bringing up the subject you could see all of the teachers in the vicinity start to cry. Sonoko decided to use her power to find out what was going on and quickly regretted it. For what she found out made her run out of school and rush to Ran's house to find out if that was true.

The same time at Teitan Elementary School the Detective Boys were wondering why Conan and Ai were missing. They even asked the teacher why but all they got for an answer was that they were not feeling well so they were out of school until they felt better. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta weren't satisfied with that answer though so they secretly decided to go to their houses to check on them after school.

They decided to check on Conan first. So immediately after school they rushed to his house. When they got there they saw Sonoko standing outside of the building. She was pacing and kept ringing the bell trying to get an answer. After a few minutes of this she took out a key and unlocked the door to go inside. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta quickly slipped inside.

While Sonoko went to the living room to ask about Ran to Kogoro the kids went to Conan's room. When they got to Conan's room they knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Conan soon came to the door and opened it letting them come inside.

As soon as they got inside they noticed that the mirror was in shambles. They also saw that there was no sign of anyone having slept at all last night. It actually looked like a war zone instead of someone's bedroom. Everything but the bed was either dented or broken. The Detective Boys looked at Conan sadly. They could tell that he was hurt maybe even beyond repair. Ayumi finally got up the courage to ask what had happened. All she got as a response was a blank stare and tear filled eyes. She immediately regretted asking.

Meanwhile Sonoko had gone into the living room to find Kogoro passed out drunk. What worried her was that he was more drunk than usual. Normally he would drink maybe six cans before Ran would stop him for the day. The amount that surrounded him was close to triple that amount. Sonoko screamed. Everyone came running to her. Conan quickly checked Kogoro's pulse and found that he wasn't dead. Kogoro had just drunk too many beer cans causing him to pass out. Conan realized the severity of what had happened yesterday and broke down again.

Later that day after Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko had left Yukiko came. Yukiko was really worried about her son. When no one answered she got really worried for Shinichi. She ran inside and found Conan was passed out on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. She could tell he had made many good friends that were worried about him but she wondered if he knew of that. Yukiko decided that she would check on him later when he was awake. Before she went though she kissed his forehead.

The next day Heiji decided to stop by. When he got there he noticed the doors were unlocked. This was a bad sign because these doors were NEVER unlocked. He immediately could tell that Kudo was very shaken up by Ran's death even more so than he had thought. Heiji went to find Kido to see if he could help him feel better. Once Kudo was found however Heiji could tell that there was nothing there for him to do except to support him during these hard times. This was only if Kudo would allow him to be near him and support him.

"Kudo, what happened?" Heiji wondered aloud.

"Stop, Hattori, there is no Kudo anymore. Kudo died when Conan was born and Kudo will never come back. There is nothing to connect him to this world anymore anyways" Conan responds, having been woken up by Heiji being so loud.

"That's wrong Kudo!" Heiji shouts back.

"There are still things that connect you to this world. There are still people that need you here so you can help them with the murder cases. You still have friends here. Or do you not consider me your friend? What about Sonoko, Ai, Kazuha, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta? What about all of those you met during your cases huh? Are non of us your friends?" Heiji slapped Conan before stomping out of the house.

Later that night a certain thief in white paid a visit to Conan. He was shocked that Conan was reacting this was. Whenever he pictured him he always saw a smirk on his face and eyes shining with knowledge. Though Kaitou felt that he could connect with Conan because he had also lost a parental figure through the Black Organization. Kid snuck up quietly to Conan's room. When he got there he found Conan staring out the window at the full moon.

"What do you want?" Conan questioned menacingly. "Have you come here to lecture me also?"

"No, I came to check on you." Kid responded with his poker face in place. "I was really worried about you since you haven't come to any of the heists I have had in the past 2 days."

"Yeah well I was a bit preoccupied trying to figure out what there is in my life to live for now!" Conan shouted back in a voice laced with venom.

"Why don't you tell me about what happened and I will listen and help you find a meaning for your life then?" Kid responded calmly. "I had something similar happen to me 10 years ago when my dad was killed by the Black Organization."

"You've been affected by them too?" Conan questioned skeptically.

"Yeah" Kid responds sadly. "Here how about this. I will tell you what happened to me if you do the same for me. Deal?"

"… sure, but you go first," Conan responds.

"Fine," Kaitou Kid says. SO he told of EVERYTHING. How his dad was killed, how he found the secret passage, his family friend who helps him on heists, and his real name being Kuroba Kaito. "Your turn now."

"Ok," Conan responds with a little more life. So Conan told of how he really is Shinichi, how he loved Ran but never got a chance to tell her, how the black organization gave him the poison that made him shrink, how he is trying to stop the Black Organization now, and how Ai is helping make an antidote.

"Wow" Kid responds quietly. Here he thought that Conan was an overly smart 7 year old and he finds out he is really Kudo Shinichi the Heisei Holmes. "Hey, since we are both trying to take down the Black Organization do you want to team up? I mean this way you still have something to live for. I will be one of your friends but I think that first you should apologize to Hattori Heiji for your outburst. You two are friends aren't you? I mean you share secrets with each other so you should be."

"Yeah you're right" Conan responds. "I just don't know how to face him after that. I don't know how to face any of them after what happened to Ran. That was all my fault! I don't want that to happen to any other of my friends."

This is why you have no friends right now Conan" Kid responds evenly. "You have to stop pushing them away and putting all the blame on yourself."

"How can I when I should have been able to stop it?" Conan questions.

"Tantei-kun this is something all of us have to learn sometime or another" Kid responds. "One person can't do everything. They need the help of others to get through life. That is what friends are for."

"I guess you're right" Conan replies. "Will you be there for me when I go to face my friends?"

"Sure. If you really want me to though I won't be able to come out in the open, I will be in the next room. I can even impersonate your teacher for you for when you go to school if you need it" Kaito responds.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but can you do that?" Conan says, while fighting his inner self about how that goes against the law.

Kaitou's eyes go wide while responding, "Yes, yes I definitely will do that for you that! I can't believe you are actually allowing me to do this. I won't let you down!"

The next day Conan actually went to school. Everyone was shocked when Conan came in the doors because by now everyone had heard of what happened to Ran. Everyone knew that Conan was the closest to Ran. If you looked closely though you could tell that the teacher was smirking.

"All right class, settle down" the teacher shouts to get the class in order. "Conan welcome back to class. I hope you are up for this. Where might Ai be? Do you know?"

"No I don't know where Ai is though she is probably at the house. She is pretty shaken up by this whole ordeal. I believe that I am up for this sensei."

"That is good to hear," 'sensei' says.

Conan makes his way to his seat and immediately apologizes to Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta for ignoring them for the past few days and for making them worry.

After school he tells them all that happened except for the part about him being Shinichi. He can tell them that later. They can't believe all of that happened. All that they had heard about the incident was that Ran had died.

On the way home they stop by Ai's house. They go in and see that Ai is holed up in the basement. Conan decides that he should go down there first. Ai is surprised that he is even out of the house. She asks him why and all that he responds with is that the moon guided him out of the darkness. Ai is very confused at his response but decides not to question him. They go up to see the Detective Boys together and Ai promises that she will go to school tomorrow.

Once Conan gets home he decides that it is time to have Heiji come over so he can fix the wrongs he did. He calls him and he promises to come over sounding very thankful that Conan is getting back to normal. As soon as Heiji comes Conan goes over to the door and lets him in. He asks why Conan is able to talk to others and again Conan responds that the moon guided him out of the darkness. They talk for a while and soon it is time for Heiji to go. Before he goes though Conan quickly apologizes. Heiji is surprised but just pats his head saying that he can always talk about any problems he has to him.

In the next room Kaito is watching all of this and finds that he is very happy when Conan says that it was him that helped him to live again but gets jealous when Heiji gets too close to Conan. He thinks that something is mentally wrong with him. He really shouldn't be feeling this way about a 17 turned 7 year old. He always thought that he loved Aoko but now he is starting to believe that while he loves her he loves her as a sister.

While Kaito has his own rant Conan is thinking along the same lines. Conan is thinking about how while he did love Ran he didn't love her as much as he loves Kaito now. However, Conan is thinking that no one could love someone like him. I mean who would want to love a defective person like him? He doesn't want to bring up this topic with anyone.

That topic was forced to be brought up though when his mother came by. She thought she would be kind and bring him back to the states so he wouldn't be reminded of Ran anymore. Since he can't just say he wants to stay for no reason he tells her about Kaito having forgotten that Kaito is in the next room listening to all that is being said.

Kaito comes back to reality when he hears his name. He tunes in just in time to hear that Conan loves him. Kaito goes into shock. He can't believe it. Shinichi loves him also? He is so happy!

Kaito rushes out as soon as they are done talking. Conan and Yukiko are completely shocked. He tells Conan how he also loves him and asks if they could go out. Yukiko squeals happily for them. Happy that Conan has someone that loves him for him not for what he could do. Yukiko rushes out leaving them blushing awkwardly. They talk about stuff and eventually come to an agreement. They will stay friends until Conan gets his body back.

A few months later Conan takes down the organization with help from his friends, Ai makes an antidote, and Kaito finds Pandora. Shinichi and Kaito start going out though they still go to Ran's grave regularly.


End file.
